Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refueling coupling.
Description of the Related Art
Road vehicles are usually refueled with a so-called “gravity” refueling nozzle to which fuel is pumped under pressure, but from which the fuel flows under gravity into a vehicle's filler neck or refueling coupling.
Many air-borne and some other vehicles are refueled with a pressure refueling nozzle, which is fluid-tightly connected to the vehicle's refueling coupling.
Some vehicles do indeed include both types of refueling coupling. This is expensive, bulky and introduces a weight penalty on an aircraft.
As used herein, the term coupling is used to mean the vehicle side connector; whereas the term nozzle is used to mean the refueling vessel and refueling side connector. We are aware that this terminology is not universal and that in other regions the term coupler is used to mean the hose side connector.
Also as used herein, the term dry-break is used to mean that the coupling and nozzle are adapted to be both sealed when not connected to each other.